Only Time Will Tell
by Anime-babe-195
Summary: There is a new mission the guys need to attend but is it a fake? With Heero gone who will protect Relena? some of the parts are supposed to be italic but it didnt work so uh it wil be quite a bit confussing so if you need you can ask me about it ok thanx


Only Time Will Tell By: Mrs_Kendra_Maxwell Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or its Characters so please don't sue me Chapter 1  
The light pitter patter of the rain hit aganst the window as Relena sat in bed reading over the documents sent to her regarding the Gundam pilots next mission. The fallowing will be needed from the data base, What the new Foundation is called, how far they have advanced in followers, and are they a real threat to the earth or the Colonies. Relena's eyes skimmed the paper for where the pilots were going to be assigned to stay. For the first half of the mission Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei, Quatre Winner, and Trowa Barton will be assigned to stay in New York City, New York. Relena nodded as if Lady Une was telling her to her face. "Why do I have to approve of this?" Relena sighed and read on. They will be attending various Broadway shows as bodyguards of the Mayer's youngest daughter August and will be staying in the Sanc Kingdom Embassy. Relena sighed yet again reaching for her pen to sign her name on the space provided. She again looked at Lady Une's report, "what about the second half?" The second half of the mission they will be here in the Sanc Kingdom to warn us of any danger if all goes well there will be no second half of the mission and the pilots will not need to worry of any other confrontations in this mission. Relena looked over the paper to read any thing she might have skimmed over. After the first half of the particular mission the Preventers will send Sally Po and Catherine Barton into the U.S for further inspections. Relena satisfied on what will be going on will be slick and easy put the paper aside and let sleep overtake her. * * *  
After getting the go ahead from Relena Lady Une sent E-mail to the pilots regarding their new mission. All she wrote in the e-mail was: Emergency meeting new mission there will be a meeting at 0900 hours. Though she knew the guys had just gotten back from a previous mission that took over 8 months she had no doubts about them as being the best choice for the mission. "Hey Hilde," Une called out.  
  
"Yea Une what is it?" The raven haired short-tempered and very pregnant Hilde popped her head in Une's office.  
  
"Will you get a conference room set up please dear?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am" * * *  
  
"Hey Heero bud!" Duo walked into Heero's room to wake him by jumping on the bed.  
  
"Duo you jump again and I will not hesitate to put a bullet through your thick skull so help me God." Heero mumbled kicking Duo off of his bed.  
  
"Well ya need to wake up and check your e-mail, Une has set up a meeting so get your tired ass up," Heero didn't move, "Ya know if you didn't spend all night spying into Relena's room you would be awake,"  
  
"That's IT get your BIG mouth OUTTA here NOW!" Heero shouted pulling the covers over his head.  
  
Duo smirked and left the room mimicking Heero, "I'll put a bullet in your head he says well excuse me for barging in on your wet dreams." Duo heard Heero mumble something then continued to walk down the hall to try and wake Wufei.  
  
While walking down the hall he passed Relena, "Hey Lena Heero wants you he is in his room," He got a nod from her and watched her turn toward Heero's room. 'Am I bad or what?' he chuckled and continued to Wufei's room. * * *  
Relena sat silently at the conference table slightly red in the cheeks at seeing Heero clad only in his boxers 'Mental note KILL Duo' She thought. She waited for every one to stop talking and take their seats before she started explaining what Une told her to. "Hem," she coughed to get every ones attention. After every one was quiet and seated Relena stood up looking over every one at the table her eyes stopped roaming the room when a pair of emotionless Persian blue eyes stared in her own ocean green ones. She shook her head slightly to get focused on the matter at hand. "Today you will be signed a huge assignment," she heard the disappointed groans from all the guys, "I am aware that you have all just gotten back from a very long mission but this one is just as important maybe more so." She explained the mission that they were to report in after a month, which marks the first half. Then Relena then explained the females their part in the whole investigation. "If you have any further questions you may ask lady Une, My apologies," Relena lowered her head so her friends would not see the tears forming in her eyes and turned towards the door walking as fast as she could she left the room.  
  
Relena walked through the garden to a huge willow tree leaning aganst it looking up at the gray sky she cried out, "Why? Huh? Why do I have to always send my friends away?" She bowed her head down crying into her hands and fell to her knees. She felt comfortable with the idea last night as she read Une's paper but then she saw her friends and wanted to keep them close to her for always.  
  
The sky was filling in with rain clouds and getting darker yet Relena still sat in the open crying, she didn't want to move nothing was going to move her nothing at all. Why was she stuck with this job but then again this job did bring her to all of her friends. 'Why cant I lead the life of a normal 18 year old girl? Why cant we all just be teenagers they made us grow up so fast,' she thought as she laid down under the tree. Thunder clapped but she didn't move not even flinch. * * *  
Heero watched her from the bushes, 'Why wont she move?' Heero asked himself. He saw the hurt in her eyes as she was telling them about their mission they start tomorrow. He looked at her, and noticed her breathing has evened out she fell asleep. Heero stepped from the bushes already wet from the rain and started walking towards her.  
  
"Heero." He heard her mumble his name in her sleep. His name coming from her always-sounded perfect to him no one could call out to him like she could. He gently moved a wet strand of her hair away from her face so her could see her beauty. Her skin was so soft but yet freezing.  
  
"Let's get you inside ok angel?" He smiled picking her up carrying her inside. He went in by the kitchen then up the stairs to her room. As he was laying her down she moved.  
  
"Heero." She grabbed his arm before he took it away.  
  
"What is it Relena?"  
  
"Would you mind just staying with me tonight I don't want to be alone I mean if it is not too much trouble for you," Relena looked in his eyes her eyes pleading with him to stay the night.  
  
"Ok Relena I will stay," He smiled a loving smile then got into his boxers.  
  
She got into a pink satin shorts and shirt night outfit they both got under the covers and Relena hugged him close, "Thank you so much Heero you are truly wonderful," She put her head on his chest and smiled.  
  
Heero could smell the fruit shampoo she used, he looked down at her sleeping form and played with her hair running his fingers through it. The more he played with it the more his nostrils were filled with the smell of fruit. 'How am I going to leave this again?' He asked himself finally falling to sleep. * * *  
Hilde smiled as she walked away from Relena's door. After hearing Relena and Heero falling asleep she was able to rest. 'I know he won't do anything to hurt her' She left for her room where she would be sharing a bed with Duo.  
  
She opened the door to their room and lightly giggled at Duo, he was tangled in the sheets his head hanging over the side of the bed and his mouth open wide snoring. Hilde fixed her husbands position so she could at least get some sleep. She laid down thinking about the new mission the guys had to go on. 'Poor Relena she could barley keep herself in control,' Hilde snuggled closer to Duo kissing his bare chest lightly falling asleep. * * *  
The missiles were coming down from everywhere, it was totally dark but with all the fires and bombs going off it looked like day. She searched everywhere for at least one sign that they were alive. She looked through ruble and debris. "INTRUDER" she heard in a distance and knew the voices shouting were talking about her. "Get the girl get her!" one said. They grabbed her by both of her arms, "Sorry Miss but government policy you must die,"  
  
"NO, I CANT I HAVE TO FIND THEM YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THEY ARE ALL I HAVE PLEASE!" She pleaded, trying to escape the soldier's tight hold on her.  
  
"Government policy sorry," The male held a gun to her head.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" BANG.  
  
"AAHH!!" Relena sat straight up in bed and looked around, she recognized the place she was at, she was home. "They are going to leave me again," She sobbed covering her face with her hands. She felt something move beside her, then a gentle arm wrap around her. "Oh Heero," She cried out wrapping her arms around him letting tears flow freely.  
  
"Shh, Relena it's ok it was a dream," Heero said in a nice gentle voice trying to sooth her.  
  
She shook her head violently "No, no it was more than that, it was too real, Oh Heero I don't wanna lose you," Her whole body began to tremble.  
  
"You won't lose me I promise to come back to you," She still shook her head so he grabbed both her shoulders and held her away from him and shook her lightly, "Relena listen look at me, I will never leave you ever just keep looking at the moon and you better bet your money I will be looking at the same moon ok?" He looked her in the eye with deep blue eyes filled with emotion. "Relena, we have been through way to much together I will not leave you now," He gave her a reassuring smile, "I love you Relena,"  
  
"Heero." Her eyes filled with tears again. "You better come back," * * *  
Relena watched as all five guys got on the plane from her limousine window, she lightly pressed her fingers aganst the glass as the last one looked back to wave, "Remember Heero you promised." She whispered to herself as if Heero was listening. The plane started down the runway and Relena turned her head away she could watch her friends be dragged away from her again.  
  
"Miss Relena are you ready to go now?" Pagan asked looking into the rearview mirror.  
  
"Yes I am ready," She folded her hands and placed them in her lap keeping her perfect posture. She only stared ahead and thought about the night before when it hit her, "OH NO!!" she lowered her head in shame, 'I didn't tell him that I loved him as well' a single tear drop fell from her eye.  
  
"Would anything be the matter Miss?" Her butler asked again looking back.  
  
"No sorry for worrying you Pagan just day dreaming," She put on a fake smile then turned her head to the window again. She whispered to the sky, "Heero I love you too," * * *  
Heero leaned back on his seat next to Duo, every one was bummed that they had to leave again after being home so short a time. Heero's eyes were open but he was dreaming.  
  
All the guys were almost home again only about ten minutes left in the air then they were going to be reunited with their loved ones. Duo met Hilde and his newborn baby even thought the pilot was disappointed that he was not home for the birth he was over joyed. Quatre was reunited with his sister exchanging hugs and that. Trowa getting reunited with Cathy, kissing her and spinning her around. Wufei reunited with Sally even though he wont admit it he was happy to see her again. Then he walking past all the others he sees Relena waiting by the building and when she sees him her eyes light up with laughter and she runs to him and jumps on him almost knocking him over showering him with soft pecks every where on his face. Ahh yes he could see it all now. Heero put the headset provided for him on and listened to oldies the song "last flight out" by Plus One. He thought of how it sounds like what he would say or sing to Relena. He smiled again thinking of her smile.  
  
Duo looked at his friend like he was crazy and scooted closer to the window afraid of what exactly Heero was thinking about and wanted to keep his distance just in case something gross happened. (AN: Duo never saw Heero really smile so of coarse he is gonna think something gross). 


End file.
